This is War (Code Geass Fanfic)
by Christine.Minami18
Summary: Lelouch Suzaku Kururugi. With them a war can quickly form between the Britannian and Japanese. But having two of their friends from the past now coming to the present can only create chaos, betrayal, sorrow and destruction not only on the world but in their Soul as well.


**3rd POV**

"Goshh, being stuck in that airplane for hours is exhausting" A girl that look about the age of 17, complain.

"We've only been there for 2 hours" A boy that look older than the girl said.

"Bla-Bla-Bla-Bla" The girl says blandly.

The boy rolled his eyes and start walking towards the exit, with his luggage in hand.

"Yeah, I hear you. Come on, we'll go home now"The boy called out to the girl and quickly call for a cab nearby.

"Finally" The girl fake gasp.

The boy lips curve slightly upwards, shaking his head as he help the Britannian driver put their luggages in the trunk.

"Quit complaining C, and get in the car" The boy told the girl before he slide inside the cab.

"Quit complaining C, and get in the car" The girl mock in a squeaky voice before she do the same.

The boy chuckle as he make himself comfortable so that he can catch some sleep that the girl beside him disturb 20 minutes before they land.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Metal hitting Metal got the boy awaken as the driver _accidentally_ hit another speed bump _again_ for the past 5 minutes.

When the boy truly wake up, he notice that the cab stop at a red light. So he turn and gaze outside.

But what he see is something he didn't expected.

He see people crossing, to other person it's like a normal thing to do and see. But Seeing a girl with long bright pink hair in a dress and a brown-haired boy wearing a long blue jacket over his outfit.

The boy quickly turn to his side but stop, seeing the person beside him fall asleep like he did.

So he decide to let it pass and let her sleep through what he saw.

 **Ashford Academy**

"Lelouch?, Do you have a moment?" A girl known as Kallen Stadfeld asked.

The boy, **(who is being asked)** Lelouch Lamperouge look up "Sure, what is it?".

"About the phone call the other day..." Kallen says, faking nervous in her tone.

"Phone call?" Lelouch seeing through her, fake confuse too.

"You know...the one in the bathroom" Kallen says uneasily, not bothering to fake it since it is still bothering her.

Lelouch nodded, understanding what she is getting at.

"Do you know what the caller I.D. Was? I wanted to contact them again" Lelouch mentally smirk at her acting.

"It was a school number so I don't know..." As Lelouch look up, he didn't only see Kallen but a certain green haired person twirling behind her like a stupid ballerina.

Kallen nodded in understanding "I see, Yeah. I should have known".

"That girl!" Lelouch blurt out angrily.

Kallen stare at Lelouch in confuse and about to turn around to look at what he's looking at, but Lelouch quickly grab Kallen's face and bring her close for her to not turn around, but not close enough that their lips would be touching...well from their angle that is.

The green haired glance at the close pair and skip off to the other direction.

"Um...what are you doing?" Kallen asks, blushing.

"Ah, what indeed?" Lelouch replied.

 **¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤**

"God...i felt like sh-It is too early for you to use that language, little sister" The girl from earlier turn and see her brother drinking tea.

The younger sister glance around the room and face plant again at the pillow she was laying on, which turns out to be one of the coach pillows, she is laying on.

"Where are we?" She muffle through the pillow.

"The only academy that accepts us and agree that we can live together on a dorm" The brother answer, just as a person walk in.

"Goodmorning" The younger sister heard her brother greet to whoever the one that comes in.

"Goodmorning, You must be the Reed twins. Am I right?" She also heard a strong yet cheerful voice after her brother.

"Yup" She raise a thumb-ups to whoever the girl is.

The girl giggle as she sees the thumb-ups "Well, i'm Milly Ashford, the student body president and the grand-daughter of the owner of Ashford Academy. If you guys have any problem or question you can ask me!".

"Thank you Milly, can we asked when we will start in classes?"The brother asked.

"Sure thing! You guys start tomorrow so you better prepare then" The Sister hear Milly exclaim that as she left the room.

"Arghhhhh...School is already tomorrow!?" The sister whine, flipping around from her position.

The sound of footsteps near her and she see her brother staring down at her with a smile "Yup so you better start unpacking".

"Arghhhhhh..."

Lelouch stared shock at him "I'll be joining you all here at Ashford Academy starting today".

A brown haired boy held his head high even though the looks and stares he is getting "I'm Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you.".

"Okay , Take the Vacant sit at the back" The Professor tried to hide the obvious venom in his tone.

Suzaku nodded and walk to his seat, hearing whispers and feeling pairs of eyes on his back as he walk past them, but not the less he ignore it.

As the Professor is about to talk two figures wearing the Ashford Uniform, step inside the room and hands him a sheet of paper.

After reading the contents on the Professor turn to forward "Looks like we have another two new students Class, now introduce yourselves".

If only the Class knew on how much shock and confusion Lelouch and Suzaru are feeling now as they stare at the two new student but mostly on the younger one.

"We're sorry that we came in late but it will never happen again. I'm Jack Reed and i'll be your classmate from now on".

"Christine Reed, at your service".

 **÷»÷»÷»÷»÷»÷»÷»÷»÷**

 **Hey! Hi! Well this is my Code Geass Fanfic! Since I still have like 2 more weeks of vacation, i'll be updating almost every day! And if you got time! Check out my Prince of Tennis Fanfic - Devil's Twins! Anyway...Night! Since it is night in my country anyway.**


End file.
